Malfoy Monopoly
by tinylexie
Summary: Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco play Monopoly while Draco is at home during Christmas. Takes place during Deathly Hallows.


**Author's Note****: Okay, I already know that this drabble is a little AU. For one thing, the Malfoys just don't strike me as the type of family that plays board games together. For another thing, I'm pretty sure that Monopoly is not a wizard game. But if the Malfoys were to ever play a Muggle board game, it would have to be Monopoly. I mean, Monopoly is all about buying everything and making everyone else bankrupt; that is the very definition of a Malfoy. Besides, the Malfoys were very stressed and in constant fear of their lives during **_**Deathly Hallows**_**, and I figured that even they deserved a bit of a stress reliever. What better way for a Malfoy to relieve stress than to have all the money while everyone else has none? Monopoly is just so Malfoy. Okay, enough with my ramble. On with the little drabble. It's not meant to be taken too seriously. This is just for a little bit of fun. And yes, the Malfoys may be a little OCC.**

**In this version of Monopoly, the four railroads have been replaced by the four Hogwarts houses. All the other places have been replaced by places from Diagon Alley.**

"Monopoly?" Lucius said doubtfully to his wife. "You want to play Monopoly?"

Draco, who was sitting in the chair beside his father, was also looking doubtful.

"Yes, Monopoly," Narcissa smiled. "It's a game that I just know the both of you will enjoy. Besides, it's Christmas, and we should do something fun for Christmas."

At the mention of the word "fun," Lucius began to look even more doubtful. Draco, on the other, seemed to perk up a bit.

"Just let me explain the rules," Narcissa said quickly. Lucius nodded his head, even though he still looked as doubtful as ever.

The doubtful look on Lucius's face, however, was quickly replaced by an excited look as Narcissa began to talk. Draco was practically jumping up and down in his chair in anticipation.

"Enough with the rules, Mother," Draco drawled. "Let's just play already. I want to make Father bankrupt."

Lucius frowned at his son but didn't say anything. Narcissa merely smiled as she laid out the Monopoly board on the table in front of them.

"Before we begin, we each have to pick out the playing piece that we want to be," she said. "I'll be the cauldron."

"The Golden Snitch for me," Draco grinned.

"And I'll be the vampire," Lucius said with a twisted smile. Draco looked at his father with a slightly worried look on his face. Lucius smirked at him.

"We'll see who's bankrupt in the end, Son."

Narcissa rolled her eyes slightly before saying, "I'll go first."

It wasn't long before the Malfoys were completely enjoying themselves.

"Aren't you going to buy the Hufflepuff House, Draco? Your mother and I have already bought the other houses. I still can't believe you bought the Gryffindor House, Narcissa."

"Well, somebody had to buy it. You definitely won't going to do so, Lucius. Now, since I've already made my great sacrifice, why don't _you_ buy the Hufflepuff House?"

Lucius snorted. "I'm leaving that house for Draco. He needs to have at least one of them. It's only fair."

"And of course the only house that they leave for me is Hufflepuff," Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Ha, you just landed on Gringotts, Draco," Lucius smirked. "Pay me please."

"Ha yourself, Father. You just landed on the Leaky Cauldron. Now where's _my_ money?"

"I've never liked the Leaky Cauldron," Lucius mumbled under his breath.

Narcissa smiled when Lucius landed on Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She didn't say anything. She just held out her hand, trying not to laugh at the expression on her husband's face.

It was Lucius's turn to look smug towards his wife when she landed on Flourish and Blotts.

Everything was going fine for a while. Then, Lucius landed on a spot on the board that Narcissa had completely forgotten about. It was the great flaw in her plan to cheer up her family.

Lucius frowned at the board. Draco went very pale, and he tried to make himself look as small as possible in his chair. Even Narcissa couldn't completely hide her nervousness. The atmosphere in the room had quickly become tense. For several long moments, there was complete silence. Then, Lucius finally spoke.

"Narcissa, there is no way that I'm going to jail."


End file.
